Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding is routinely used on electronic device packages with small form factors. EMI shielding is important when electronic components are positioned close together in order to reduce or prevent disturbances in operation. One mechanism for creating EMI shielding is with a conformal sputtering technique. In this case, the material of the EMI shield is sputtered or deposited on an exposed outer surface of the electronic device package to a desired thickness in order to create an EMI shield layer.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.